Un Buen Presentimiento
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Anna es una señorita de sociedad, Tadashi es el mesero de un Servicio de Banquetes. Esa noche, ambos extrañan a alguien cercano. / Tanna / TadashixAnna x"3


_6 Grandes Héroes como sus personajes le pertenecen a Disney_

Summary...

_Anna es una señorita de sociedad, Tadashi es el mesero de un Servicio de Banquetes. Esa noche, ambos extrañan a alguien cercano._

* * *

.

•

Un Buen Presentimiento

•

.

Cuando vio cómo el hombre que creía la amaba besaba apasionadamente a una chica que ella no conocía, sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedazos.

Ese era el momento de su entrada, donde los reflectores la iluminarían, dirían su nombre y ella debería bajar saludando como una princesa en una fiesta de antaño. Mas luego de ver aquella escena, se había devuelto dentro, volviendo sus pasos, para luego salir corriendo fuera a todo lo que daban sus piernas y llegar al parque vacío delante del edificio, donde finalmente se dejó caer en una de las tantas banquetas.

"Tú no sabes qué es el amor"

Anna se había enojado como jamás en su vida cuando Elsa le había dicho aquello, pero también se había sentido muy dolida de que creyese tal cosa. Jamás le había dado razones a su rubia hermana para que tuviese la idea de que ella no comprendía ese tipo de sentimiento. ¿Acaso no le había dicho siempre cuánto soñaba con encontrar a su verdadero amor? ¿No le había dicho ese secreto no tan secreto que era su mayor deseo? A fin de cuentas Elsa había tenido la razón todo ese tiempo, quizás debió haberla oído todas esas veces donde le advirtió que Hans no era una buena persona, ni el chico indicado.

Mas jamás lo hizo, todo gracias a las palabras de su supuesto novio de los supuestos celos de otros hacia su relación.

Elsa y ella habían sido muy cercanas de niñas, pero con el tiempo las cosas entre ellas habían cambiado. Apenas su rubia hermana aprendió a leer, sus padres le habían puesto en la mejor escuela privada, a cargo de los mejores maestros, todo porque en un futuro ella sería la heredera de su gran empresa y creían que preparádola así su hija mayor no tendría problemas en el futuro.

Durante los años que siguieron, ambas hermanas habían crecido bastante alejadas la una de la otro. Por más que la menor quisiese acercarse, la mayor se alejaba por sus obligaciones. No es que se odiaran, Elsa amaba a su hermana menor, pero por desgracia no podía dejar de lado sus deberes y esto les impedían pasar más tiempo juntas.

Como ella era la menor, la más encargada a ella era su madre quien en cambio le había había metido otras ideas. Ideas sobre príncipes que la cuidaran por si algún día ella o su padre ya no estaban. Por el momento, Anna agradecía que eso hubiese sucedido, pero no significaba que ella había dejado de creer en dulces y valientes príncipes dispuestos a luchar contra bestias por su corazón. En cambio, su príncipe era quien lo había roto.

Y en este momento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, se repetía que dejase de creer en tonterías, pues la misma realidad le había demostrado que lo que ella una vez creyó, no eran más que puros cuentos para dormir.

Acababa de ser vilmente engañada por su novio, quien siempre había profesado quererla de mil maneras distintas, acababa de engañarla de mil formas distintas y en su propia fiesta.

Que irónico y cruel, al menos pudo haber esperado otro día. Al menos debió hacerle saber lo estúpida que era, en otro momento.

Con los ojos cerrados, quiso pensar en qué diría su hermana si estuviese allí. Elsa no había podido estar presente ese día, en el cumpleaños número 17 de la pelirroja, porque había ido de Seattle rumbo a Londres hace menos de una semana, en un viaje de negocios que Anna poco comprendía.

Deseaba que estuviera allí, le hacía demasiasa falta los consejos de su hermana mayor, incluso si sólo le diese reproches por sus malas decisiones, le gustaría tenerla a su lado para que le permitiera abrazarla hasta que el picor en sus ojos finalmente se detuviese.

— Oye, allá dentro te están buscando como locos. ¿Sabes?

La voz a sus espaldas la tomó desprevenida, haciéndole dar un respingo y por el susto, caerse de bruces sobre uno de los tantos caminos que unían distintos puntos del parque.

— Auchs — Se quejó bajito. Tenía ganas de darse un zape a ella misma, pero no lo hizo, pues no quería que quien sea que estaba detrás de ella le mirase aún más loca de lo que se veía, ya estaba lo suficiente abochornada. No sólo por la tontería que acababa de hacer, sino porque la viesen sola, con el maquillaje corrido pintándole el rostro tal cual payaso de circo y la tomasen como una especie de llorona histérica. Lo que menos quería era empeorar su fatal imagen.

Se enjuagó los ojos con las manos, poniéndose en pie con rapidez y bajando un poco la cabeza.

— Uhh, i-iré en seguida — Se odió por tartamudear. Intentó calmarse, respiró y contó hasta 10, cogiendo el aire necesario para hablar oírse calmada. — Iré en un momento. Sólo estoy... Estoy

— Llorando.

Se maldijo a sí misma por dejarse ver débil. Ya había tenido suficiente con que Hans se hubiera aprovechado de su inocente forma de pensar. Se mordió el labio, tratando de darse una idea de que podía decir para zanjar el tema. Mas quien fuese que estuviese a sus espaldas, se adelantó.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Oyéndole mejor, reconoció que esa voz era de un hombre. Quiso hacer caso omiso, su voz no le era conocida y no quería saber nada de chicos ricos presumidos en esos momentos. Pero le había sorprendió el deje de calma al hablar. No sonaba odiosamente burlona, ni estúpidamente preocupada. Eso le hacía querer averiguar quién era en dueño de tal tranquilizadora voz y pudo descubrirlo, cuando al girar el rostro vio un cuerpo sentándose en la banqueta.

Por más que hizo memoria, no fue alguien que reconociese como hijo de los amigos de sus padres, ni de otros colegas de los trabajos de éstos. De hecho, dudaba que fuese hijo de alguien invitado a la fiesta, pues el traje que vestía le dejaba claro que era parte del personal de meseros.

— Soy Tadashi, por cierto.

Las luces de las farolas le dejaban apreciar su cabello negro, revuelto hacia arriba y junto a sus ojos cafés y la sonrisa suave adornando su rostro, le produjeron confianza.

— Anna.

— Bueno. ¡Creo que es difícil no saberlo!

No sabía por qué, pero eso le hizo ponerse incómoda. ¿Sería que él le habría visto echarse a correr? ¿Cómo sabía que ella estaba allí?

— Mi tía es la dueña del Servicio de banquetes, ella y tu madre se volvieron a reencontrar, al parecer fueron amigas en la Universidad. Tus padres están buscándote allá, me pidieron de favor revisar por fuera y bueno. ¡Aquí estás! — Le respondió sus preguntas.

La pelirroja se entristeció al darse cuenta de que había causado ese revuelo. Mas aún se negaba a entrar y ser asaltada con preguntas del por qué había hecho lo que hizo, ya que por lo oculto que estaba Hans de todos al hacer realizar la acción que la dañó, suponía que nadie le creería si lo confesaba. En caso de que lo hiciesen, tampoco serviría de mucho, su padre se enfurecería de que jugaran con los sentimientos de una de sus princesas y aquello no haría bien a la relación entre los dos socios. Tenía que guardarse sus penas para ella misma.

— Cuando te pregunté si querías hablar, no era del todo una pregunta — Él dijo de repente, mirándola de reojo. — Necesitas decirlo, aunque duela. No le diré a nadie, confía en mí.

"Confía en mí". Lo mismo que Hans le había dicho hace un año, con una mirada flamante y encantadora, se lo decía este joven que apenas acababa de conocer.

Se preguntó si era lo mejor, lo correcto volver a confiar en alguien a quien apenas conocía. Mas algo se removía en su pecho. ¿Sería una advertencia? No lo sabía, pero la mirada de Tadashi encantaba más que el aspecto de cuento de hadas de cualquier otro hombre, como si hubiera una calidez imposible de ignorar que le hacía sentir menos frío en esa noche.

Suspiró para sus adentros, acercándose a la banca para sentarse lentamente. Podía confiar en este joven, aunque de momento no se le antojaba hablar de su problema amoroso, por ello le habló de otra de sus lamentaciones.

— Mi hermana mayor, Elsa. Ella está de viaje y me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí hoy, al menos un momento.

Le miró de soslayo, para ver si no le estaba aburriendo y continuó un poco impresionada tras encontrar con que Tadashi estuviera oyéndola atentamente. — Desde pequeñas siempre fuimos muy unidas, mejores amigas, ¿sabes? Pero un día ella, simplemente se alejó y yo no sabía por qué. Es como si no quisiera pasar su tiempo conmigo, a veces yo sentía que me odiaba porque siempre se alejaba de mí cuando lo único que yo quería era pasar tiempo con ella. Jugar, hacer cosas juntas era la única con quien podía estar pues nuestros padres casi siempre estaba ocupados en sus trabajos y no era de extrañar que no hicieran pasáramos momentos familiares como toda familia normal. No es que mi hermana sea cruel, ni malvada, es sólo que como solemos estar tan separadas... A veces pienso que se olvida de mí.

En ese segundo el silencio reinó y Anna temía haber dicho aquello, no todas las personas eran compasivas con la vida de otros, ni les interesaba saber sus lastimeras situaciones.

— Entiendo lo que dices — El pelinegro confesó, con la mirada puesta hacia arriba. Quizás viendo las pocas estrellas en el cielo. — Tengo un hermano. Se llama Hiro y no suele ser la persona más abierta de todas. — La sonrisa que tenía se tornó nostálgica. — Él también es del tipo de personas que le gusta alejar a todos los demás, como si creyera que puede resolver todos sus problemas sólo. Es un estúpido, muchas veces sólo me dan ganas de abrazarlo tan fuerte sólo para que acepte dejarme ayudarlo.

— Hablas de él como si fuera un niño. — Le dijo confusa y un poco divertida.

— Es porque lo es.

Allí las mejillas de Anna se convirtieron en dos volcanes y por reflejo se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriéndose. Por si fuese poca cosa eso, se le escapó un chillido fino que le recordó al sonido de un gallo enfermo.

— ¿Espera, qué? ¿Eres el mayor? Y yo diciéndote esto. ¡Seguro ahora piensas que soy una niñita malcriada!

El ojicafé la vio negar virando la cabeza repetidas veces, avergonzada. Puede que le resultase sencillo juzgarla por ser la hermana menor, pero precis!amente por ello no lo hacía. Él siempre oía los dos lados de una historia y si bien no conocía más que por palabras a Elsa, por cómo había hablado Anna de ella, supuso que ambas hermanas se apreciaban demasiado. Claro que, que las personas se apoyaran entre ellas no significaba que siempre sería de tal manera. Los problemas siempre estaban a la orden del día, en todos los lugares posibles.

— No pienso eso, Hiro se molestaría si lo llamara niñito malcriado. — Dejó una risa salir de su boca. — Además sería hipócrita decir que no pienso lo mismo. A veces quisiera que mi hermano se diera cuenta de que siento que olvida de mí, que estoy allí y que puede contarme cualquier problema que tenga. Hoy mismo es una prueba de que suele olvidarse de que yo también lo necesito.

En el instante en que su tía Cass le pidió que le ayudase en su trabajo, Tadashi supo que no había manera de decir que no, pues no le gustaba quedarse sólo en casa y lo estaría ya que sus padres habían quedado en llevar a Hiro a la Feria estudiantil de una Universidad en Washington DC, por lo tanto desde el día de ayer que la casa estaba vacía. En primera dijo que sí al trabajo porque jamás podría darle una negativa a su tía, en segunda porque tampoco le veía nada de malo a pasar la noche en una fiesta aunque no fuese un invitado. Puede que esas fueran las únicas razones para aceptar, aunque ahora no se arrepentía. Si no fuese por eso, no hubiese conocido a esa agradable chica. No se le hacía nada mala la idea de pasar el resto de la noche observando el tierno rostro de la joven, envuelta en ese vestido verde y azul. Otros dirían que la chica era torpe, a él le parecía encantadora.

— Al final, creo que sólo debo recordáselo. No todo tiene que salir bien siempre y eso es lo que nos ayuda a mejorar.

Cualquier rastro de lágrimas que antes hubiera tenido en su rostro la pelirroja, había desaparecido. Como si de la nada, fuese su hermana la que le dijera en voz alta que aunque no estuviera junto a ella, estaría apoyándola desde la distancia. La sentía tan cercana que la imaginaba parada frente a ella, sonriéndole gentilmente. Ya hasta se había olvidado, de por qué estaba llorando minutos atrás y aunque las imágenes se le vinieron a la mente en un santiamén los ojos habían dejado de picarle.

— Muchas gracias, Tadashi — Susurró, apretando las palmas sobre las rodillas de su vestido en un movimiento nervioso, estaba muy agradecida de tal muestra de amabilidad. Pero recordó la situación en la que se encontraban y no quería que lo regañaran por ella. — Puedes... Ehm, irte si quieres. ¡No es que te esté echando!

Ante su duda oyó una risa, pero no una de burla ni remotamente parecida.

— Sí, supongo que me lo descontarán de mi paga. Pero en todo caso, ¿quieres volver conmigo?

La pelirroja de inmediato, como si la pregunta hubiese sido otra, sintió cómo su corazón saltaba de alegría y una sonrisa de felicidad se posaba en sus labios.

Mientras Tadashi se ponía en pie, delatando su intención de ofrecerle la mano como un caballero sureño, Anna sabía que ese buen presentimiento en su pecho, por primera vez dejaba de ser malo.

•

.

¡_Me hubiese gustado colocar aunque sea un beso aquí! Me lo guardaré para la próxima, pues esto tendrá continuación aunque no sé si aquí mismo o en otro one-shot e.e_

_Por favooor, dígame que no he sido la única loca en pensar que esta pareja es genial. Bueno, la única luego de Hope's que, dicho sea de paso el fic es por un reto que me hizo ella. La regla sólo era "Hacer un fanfic de romace Tanna" por eso lo digo aquí. Hoppy, sé que lees esto y ahora te digo que sólo te debo un reto más, luego tú me les debes devolver xD_

_Espero les gustara, cualquier error no duden en decirme, estoy como zombie y puede que haya cosas raras aquí. Mil gracias por leer ^^_


End file.
